Infamous Legacy
by LadyIfe
Summary: A bit AU. Yakone, how he rose to power in Republic City. Then in seconds it's taken away.
1. The Start

**Authoress Note(s):** I really, really, need to learn to finish things before starting new projects...that aside. I'm kind of surprise there isn't a fic for Yakone, I mean sure he's a horrible person/father but those people create great ideas! Such as this one.

Because I don't know his age, I'm just gonna guess he might be a few years older than Aang. Maybe around, 45 or damn there 50 at the time of the trail. He looked that old...anyway. I've never get the chance to do something like this and I wanna try. So don't be so harsh. I think it's obvious where I'm getting my inspiration from. Enjoy, and R&R please and thank you.

Ps. I know we don't have enough information, but is it safe to assume he was leader of the Red Monsoon? ._.;

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own anything from the Legend of Korra. At all, nor do I make any money from this, no matter how much I wish I could.

* * *

_Republic City, a city that's meant for the unity of benders and non-benders alike. Bullshit. All of it. This city, this, suppose city of peace, nothing more than an opportunity. An opportunity that's waiting to be in the hands of someone powerful and worthy enough to claim it._

Beaten. Bloodied. Bruised. Another fine work, another lessoned learned. He cracked his knuckles a few times brass rings around each finger. He hated to do the dirty work, always messed up his clothes. He took a few steps around the man tied up to the hook. Well not so much as tied to the hook, rather more as the damn thing stuck in his shoulder like the useless piece of meat he is, no different from the rest of the dead animals in this place. Not to kill him, no, that would be useless and a waste. They were in a meat freezer, owned by some local man who let the members have their 'conversations' here. It was cold that so the firebender couldn't breathe or bend his element. Yet if they wanted to, they could.

This was another time; the leader had done work with the Agni Kai members. It went swell the first time; they lowered the numbers of the damned earth benders gang. The leader proposes some more work with them. To kick out the Triple Threat gang, what a joke they were. And

"I'm not gon' ask you again," he spoke with a calm tone.

He spat out blood, "I-I...don't kno'. I-" he was punched in the side.

The mid-thirties year old man, stood face to face with the firebender, "I do business with your kind and this is what I get in return? This is the respect I get?" He punched the man again. "You know, I have a very high tolerance for most things. But you fuck with my business, my work, and I ain't backing down."

The plan was to shut the Triple Threat, outta business, but it was a set up. The Agni Kai jumped and killed a few of his men. They were trying to gain control of this dump of a city. However, this native water bender wasn't going to sit down and let it happen. No. He waterbent the ice around his fists. Then punched the firebender again, they manage to catch this one trying to get away. What a puss. He grabbed the fire bender's face, "I know, that you know, that your boss had this set up from the start, I just want to have a little talk with him. That's all. So, where is he?"

Blood frozen to the man's bare skin, oh yes, they removed his clothing. Dangling there in nothing but the suit, he was born in. His wrists bound together. Repeatedly he struck the man with water bending. Either whipping him with water or freezing a part of his body to the point, he receives frostbite. He screamed every time. "Alright, alright!" He finally yelled, there were tears in his eyes- his bruised blacken eyes. "He-he's at tha warehouse, in tha one near the docks, waiting for more members to come from tha Fire Nation, to go after you." He spilled, "please...please spare me."

He smacked the man's face, "that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Wiping his hands off with water bending, he signals his men to release the firebender. They did and cut him free. He fixed his collar and shirt before throwing on that jacket that had the Water Tribe color. They walked outside into the night air, pass midnight he suspected, his men dragging the fire bender on the ground. They threw him his torn clothes. "Now get the hell outta my sight before I decide not to be generous." Taunting him.

As he gather his clothes he stumbled off with what strength he had, in minutes he was gone. The boss order his men to send a message out to get to the docks before the snitch did and to give the Agni Kai boss a message, one that should teach 'im a lesson in double crossing the boss of the Red Monsoon. He and his right hand men headed to a closed restaurant, Kuang's Cuisine. It was he and a few others, his advisor, second in command, lieutenant, a foot soldier, and an associate he paid to give him information on rival triads. Explaining to his men the problem and how to resolve it. That any Agni Kai member was to be taken care of and not to step foot on Red Monsoon territory. When he dismissed them all, he had the one associate stay.

He seemed nervous.

"Can you please explain to me, what I pay you for?" He asked, nicely.

"T-to spy on the other triads?" He answered very uneasy.

Nodding to his answer, he stood up and looked out the restaurant window. "I'm glad you know your job, though I'm confused, why is it that fifteen of my men died. I pay you to get my information so things like this don't happen. So, tell me when-"

"I didn't know!" He interrupted, "I had left after they were talkin'... I guess they weren't finish..." after he finished his last word, his heart sank. He wanted to hide underneath his chair.

Ice blue eyes gazed over at him, "was I finish?" The associate shook his head, "did it look like I was finish? Did I even direct you to speak?" He slammed his hands on the checkered tablecloth. "I'm starting to think, I don't need you around anymore. You don't do your job and you think that piss ass of an excuse is gon'a get you off the hook?" He still kept his demeanor cool and collected.

"I promise, I won't slip up again, Yakone, I didn't mean any disrespect. Honest."

Standing straight up, he adjusted the sleeves on his jacket, "there's a funny thing about second chances," he paused and started to walk towards the exit. The man sigh a breath of relief, "I don't give 'em." In seconds Yakone bloodbent the man enough to kill him. He opened the door and was met by two of his men, who were about to report in. Yakone told them to dispose of the body. With no questions or hesitation, they did as their boss commanded.

_When I was a boy, I watched as my parents lived in poverty. Struggling to make ends meet. The moment I learned I could bloodbend, was the moment I wasn't going to live the sad life my family did. I was going to gain power, respect, and wealth. I was going to earn it all. I knew I achieve it all when..._Yakone gazed up at the night sky-a moonless night sky- he gave a crooked smile. _Soon Republic City will be mine and there's nothing no one can do about it, not even the Avatar. _

The time morning rose filled the radios and eventually the papers filled with news about the body count. This was big news, as fast as they could report it on the radios; they were already printing them on the newspaper. Police suspect the triads doing, finding bodies of both water and fire benders. While the questioned the gangs and neighborhoods no one was talking. The Chief, Toph Bei Fong, could sense they were lying but were also scared. And while she wanted to knock some sense into these people, that wasn't the right thing to do.

The police had been out all morning, by now it was in the late afternoon. She walked pass Kuang's and spotted Yakone. She stormed in, without her backup. "I know you're behind this, Yakone!"

He glanced up from his afternoon meal and paper, "I don't know what you mean." He spoke coolly, so much it gave Toph a sickening look on her face.

She couldn't read his body with her ability and it pissed her off. "I know it was you! And believe me, the moment we connect you to these crimes-"

Yakone gave a chuckle, "The longer you talk to me, the longer the criminals are getting away." He teased and went back to eating. He watched her leave and gives an officer a small talk before walking away. He chuckled this wasn't the first time that he was accused. A few weeks ago, the police waltz in here about a blood bath of those earth-bending triads. He was arrested though never charged; they could not place him at the scene of the crime. They couldn't even place him within inches of the crime scene. No matter how much evidence there was, nothing psychically tied him there. Yakone picked up the paper and instructed the radio be change to a more upbeat music. A delightful little jazzy-sounding music came with horns, drums, and light male singing. Yakone nodded to the music as he continued to read about the deaths of the Agni Kai, then he cheerfully ate a small mouth full of a sweet pastry as he came across a small mention of a body brutally beaten and the limbs twisted in an inhuman way. "Turn it up, I like this part."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey Yakone!" Shouted a teen boy. _

_A young water bender turned around to see his childhood friend, Akiak, ran to him. "What?" He stopped walking to the corner store. His parents had moved here not too long along from the Northern Water Tribe, bringing all they had. With the City new and polished, young Yakone expected many things. He gave his hopes up too high. They lived in the poor section of the city, the first few nights were the worst. _

_"Rumor has it that a powerful water bender is starting a gang for just water benders." Akiak said, out of breathe._

_"A gang?" _

_"Yup, heard he could use a couple of boys our age to run some small time errands. Probably ain't much, but could make a couple of yuans."_

_Yakone gleamed with hope, he hated this life. With not a second to spare, he and Akiak took those lackey jobs. They were nothing big, small robberies here and there. Any signs of other gang's markings were to be destroyed. A few times they were caught by the, what was then an amateur-ish, police force. They would bring him home in the middle of night in cuffs. He could see the disappointment in his mother's face but it did not matter. In a stash, underneath his bed, he had nearly ten yuans. He could buy whatever he wanted at this point._

_Then one day, as it seemed everything was going well for the devilish duo, Yakone didn't hear from Akiak. He went to his friend's home but his parents were just as worried. Yakone search high and low for his friend. The first friend he ever had in this hellhole of a city. He searches their usual spots. In abandoned buildings, underneath the bridges, behind shops, all of it. He was worried, for once. He then headed towards the gangs rival territory. "What if he got caught?" They weren't gonna spare him cause he was a kid. _

_Checking in allies and spots that barely anyone went to. He was about to give up hope, when he heard his friends' voice. "Yeah. That's where it is." Yakone tiptoed over to a small cafe-looking place. Standing there was Akiak, talking to the leader of the Dai Li. Yakone could not believe it. The boss gave Akiak a small bag, when Akiak reached in; he held a gold coin. Tossing it back in, his friend left. They crossed paths when Akiak went pass the ally. "Akiak..." Yakone spoke._

_It scared the young teen at first, and then slowly, he turned around. "Yakone! What are you doin'?"_

"Me?_ What about you! How can you sell out? After everything?"_

_Akiak lashed out, "Look, I got tired of getting paid small chump pieces. I want out, I want more." He confessed before water bending a small puddle of water towards Yakone, who dodge it. Akiak ran off._

_Pissed, Yakone followed. It began to get dark and with the dull lights, it was hard to see. But with the footsteps Akiak made, Yakone used his hearing to keep up. When they got on to familiar grounds that was when Yakone decided to cut him off for good. He used a few allies to get ahead. He climbs on crates to gain access to a rooftop. Before long, he spotted Akiak. He then took a risk and jumped off the roof. Barely catching his friend. On the ground and the coins scattered about, the boys fought. Punches one right after the other. Each of them getting a good shot. Akiak had the upper hand, he punch Yakone in the jaw. Blooding up his lip. _

_"Stay here all you want but I ain't, no." Akiak said as he got up, weakly, picking up his traitorous coins._

_Yakone forced himself up; there was not any water to bend. None around. But he didn't want Akiak to get away. He stared at his friend, focusing, until he could almost feel water. Maybe it wasn't water, but something he was able to control. Raising his hand, he attempted to grab it, to control it, harness it. _

_Taking a few steps Akiak suddenly stopped, his arms and legs froze in place. "The h-hell!" _

_Yakone regain some of his strength and watch as Akiak struggled to get free. Which he almost did at one point, but Yakone tighten his grip on Akiak. "I trusted you, Akiak!" Yakone yelled, "How could you betray me?" His words filled with anger. He forced Akiak to look at him. _

_His bones forced to keep still they began to crack and create some gruesome noises, "b-blo-blood bending?" Akiak manage to say._

_Yakone moved his hands, twisting Akiak's arms, he yelled in pain. He twisted Akiak's leg, another shriek of pain. Then without a warning, Yakone broke Akiak's right arm. The blue-eyed blood bender walked to Akiak. The slightly older boy held faint tears in his eyes, blood on his clothes and mouth and a few bruised up marks on his face. This didn't phase Yakone, he felt no guilt, felt no pity or sadness. He felt empty. _

_"K-kill me...g-go ahead, ya c-coward." Akiak taunted._

_His dark brown hair, tattered and a mess from running. The ponytail he once had fell down, touching his shoulders. He had a choice. Raising his hands once more, Akiak shut his eyes. Yakone breathed._

_The older water bender could feel the ground on his knees and his body ability to move on its own again. He looked up with his dark blue eyes, some in fear and curiosity. "W-what-"_

_Yakone gave him a look of disgust, "I want you to remember this...you're alive..." he pointed at Akiak then at himself, "because of me." Without another word, he left him there. In the back ally, alone in the dim light. He had chased Akiak near the warehouses, in the back where workers entered the building. He didn't know what to do at that point. Word would get out about this; he gazed at the full moon. No, wonder why he could do that. In the moonlight, he noticed his clothes; these gray and blue clothes were torn and had specks of blood on them. He attempted to clean up a little; knowing already his mother would question him about his whereabouts. Yakone fixed his hair back in an almost neat ponytail and proceeded home. _

_A few blocks from the apartment building, he noticed two men standing near a cart. The animal that was tied to the cart glanced in different directions. Then men approached Yakone. They wore Water Tribe colors. He knew them, or rather seen them around._

_"Yakone?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_He pointed at the cart, "Step in." _

_Without fail, Yakone did. He knew the punishment of declining an invite from the boss. One he didn't want to face. However, he did not understand why. The door opened and Yakone went in. He sat on the other side of the cart, across from the boss who smoke a cigar. The cart began to move. "I heard there was a problem...between you and your little friend."_

_His heart skipped a beat, his first reaction was to bloodbend him and get away. He swallowed the rock in his throat and just nodded. Preparing to use his new found bending._

_"I have to say, I knew there was a problem when those damn Dai Li's would get my shipments before my men could. Only problem, there had to be a snitch. An elephant-rat, you can say. But who?" He took a drag from the cigar, "figure it was the two punks I hired. I was right, well, for your sake, I was wrong." Yakone began to ease up but still kept silent. "A couple of my men, were about to teach that boy a lesson, one he never wake up from. Seems like you got there first and what they saw...well I'm a little skeptical, blood bending? A kid your age?" He chuckled hoarsely._

_Yakone breathed, he then blood bended the boss for a few seconds before releasing, "I can do it." He proved._

_The boss choked and his cigar fell on the floor. He looked at the young lad, ready to beat the living daylight outta him but then a smile came forth, "You got guts kid, reminds me of me at your age. Look, I got some extra work you could do...maybe you think about it."_

_"What for?" Yakone asked, acting all tough._

_"I see you got potential, and with the right tools and motivation, you can go places." The cart stopped. "See me in the morning and we'll talk. But," he paused as Yakone reached for the door, "pull some shit on me like that again and next time ain't no one gonna know about you or your blood bending ass. Ya hear?" _

_As crystal, clear Yakone nodded and jump out, on to the ground. He was in front of his home. He turned around and watched them leave. He knew what he wanted immediately. And he had a way of getting it._

* * *

Yakone step out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his waist and slippers on his feet. He entered his bedroom, decorated with fine furniture and expensive items. He scratched the side of his neck walking over to put on a change of clothes; he noticed movement on his bed. With on tug he reveals a naked woman asleep. Yakone forced her from the bed, picked up her clothes from the floor and threw them at her, "this ain't no inn, get your ass outta here." He told her, opening the door to the rest of his home. He signaled one of the men to come upstairs.

Tiredly, she got up and went over to Yakone, trying to sweet talk her way into staying longer, "don't be like that, we had fun didn't we?"

Yakone used his blood bending and got her off, "you ain't no more than some common whore, I ain't saying this again, get the hell out!" He said and dropped her outside his bedroom door. Slamming the door in her face, as she was about to yell. Yakone could hear her yelling about wanting to put on clothes as she was being carried off. He got dressed and went about his business, a meeting with head members of the triads. His right hand man joined him before the vehicle, being drag by half-horse half-bird animal, left. They sat in silence, watching the scenery of people walking the streets. Vendors selling food or items.

A full week passed, since that incident, and the police kept a close eye on Yakone. He continued his usual business. Hiding illicit items in seemingly harmless things like with children, or expected mothers. Vendors or restaurant owners he paid off. He still extorted small-owned shops, smuggled things on cargo ships, a few people sent to the hospital on his account. Nevertheless, when they were questioned by Toph, they only said they were mugged by strangers in the dark. Even though she could prove that, they were connected to Yakone in some way. Without their confessions and statements, she might as well been shooting in the dark-as if she already wasn't.

"Ya sure you should be doing this, with the police watching you? I'm not trying to doubt you, sir, but I think they would notice a group of known members meeting, especially after what happened." He asked Yakone.

Yakone combed his hair back, " I want you to remember this: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He said with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-

Toph slammed her fist in the wall of the police station. She was tired of these thugs running around like they run this town. "Excuse me?" She used her senses to spot the voice. She knew people were walking up and down the streets; it did not surprise her someone was coming to her. "You're the Chief, right?"

"What do you think smart guy?" Toph said. When she used her feet to see the man, she could tell it was an older man.

"I.." He started, "I have something on the Red Monsoon's boss." He said, shakily at first.

"Then spit it out, I don't have all day!" Her voice scared the man.

"The reason why no one talks, is because..." he paused, "Yakone...he's a blood bender." He confessed.

Toph grabbed the person by the collar, he was telling the truth. "How do you know this?" His heartbeat stayed calm.

"He had blood bended me."

Toph dropped the man, she asked the nearby officers to take him in and write down his statement. Finally, something to take this person down. She hurried to the post her officers were at, the ones keeping a look out on Yakone. To hurry up and take Yakone in, arresting him for once. It wasn't much, one person, but it was better than nothing. Blood bending, no one is allowed to do that. Since Katara made it illegal, Toph smiled. It was perfect; they were able to catch Yakone and the men with him. Arresting all three of them. Putting them in jail. The two men were arrested for conspiracy and Yakone for the crime of blood bending. In the integration room, Yakone sat in cuffs calm and still. As if, he had nothing to worry about.

She walked in, a smile on her face. "We got you now, Yakone." She said happily.

Yakone said nothing, just sat there, fiddling with his fingers.

Walking to the table, she leaned down. "How does it feel knowing you'll spend the rest of your life in prison?"

"I wouldn't know," Yakone spoke.

"Don't act like you're walking out today." Toph told him.

Yakone, shrugged, "well I think I am. See, I have a prior engagement, need to be there on time."

Toph kept her cool, barely, "we have a witness-no victim telling us you bloodbend. And as you know, that's been illegal by Katara."

A little surprise, he just kept his sight on the table. Not knowing, Toph could feel the jump in his heartbeat. "I'm afraid; I don't know what you mean."

Motioning the officers to come in, Toph was handed a piece of paper. "This here, a written and signed, statement explaining you bloodbent them! On a full moon." Toph said, knowing she cornered him. She tossed it on the table, which Yakone began to read. Not long after, he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'll be able to make my appointment." Yakone gloated.

"What?" Toph walked to him, "No, blood bending is illegal and we have-"

"A statement, from someone I use to know." Yakone sat back, "see, if you weren't blind, you'd know it would say I was a young boy then. And if my memory serves me right, which it does, blood bending wasn't illegal until a couple of years later. This statement...is just like your sight, worthless." Yakone said.

"No!" Toph order someone to read it to her, and which they did, the entire statement. And nothing changed. "No!" She yelled, Yakone chuckled, "we can still get you for it!" She said. "We know you're a blood bender!" Toph stormed out of the room and into the one next to it, where a few people listened to them. A lawyer that worked for the police looked at Toph. "Is this true?"

She sighed, "Yes...unless we can get him for a recent event. I'm afraid we have nothing. Since when it was done at the time, it wasn't considered against the law, we have to release Yakone."

Toph metal bent the keys to his cuffs in her hand, not wanting to let this criminal go. A hand touched her shoulder, she knew who it was. They heard Yakone's voice. "You know, a few people would've paid a lot of money for that information, me, blood bending; but then your daughter would lose a mother." Toph then wanted to charge into the room and get Yakone.

"Toph don't listen to him," her friend said, in a clam tone.

"NO! He crossed the line!" Toph said in anger.

"He's only trying to get to you, if you attack him, the police will never be able to get him." Toph was still upset, she didn't care. No one said things like that in front of her, no one threaten Toph and gets away with it. "Think of Lin, she's only four, she can't lose her mother now."

Her hands shook and eventually she calm down. Walking back in the room, she removed Yakone's cuffs. "One day..." She spoke through her teeth.

"I doubt it." Yakone told her and left. With that behind him, he was able to get his men out and meet with the other triads. The mental bending police force reluctantly had to back down from tracking Yakone. It wasn't something he planned, but it got them off his back. On the way there he spoke with his right hand man, "have a couple of guys watch that Bei Fong place." He told him.

Surprised, he looked at Yakone, "Are you, I mean...is that wise?" Yakone kept silent for a minute. "I mean, that's the head of the police force. What do you expect-" he was cut off.

"If anything in life is certain, if history has taught us anything, it's that you can kill anyone."

* * *

**Authoress Note(s): **First, I want to thank everyone who was/is interested in reading this. I know, there is hardly anyone that likes Yakone, but if it weren't for him, there would be no plot to Legend of Korra. XD Also, thank you, Jokermask18, being the first reviewer. It means a lot!

I'll keep this short, if you hadn't notice, I love things like this. It explains my DVD collection of things like 'The Godfather, Goodfellas, Untouchables, etc." which is what I get when I saw Yakone the first time and when his story was explained. Honestly, I thought the Yakone was going to be innocent of the charges and if that was the case, I was like 'they should just arrest him for extortion." XD. Anyway, I haven't a clue about his childhood, but no one is cruel or ruthless unless they went through something. So, I went with the classical 'Friend betrayal'. Seemed logical and it's supposed to sort of explain how he got involve with...well gangs/triads.

Also, I assumed the police had tried to get Yakone before and as it was stated, he got away. This is supposed to be the start of it. And if my obsessions with law has taught me anything, most crimes that were perform before it was illegal doesn't count. I think, so when the lawyer was like blood bending was outlaw for a couple of decades (maybe only 20 years), if he did it before it was illegal then anything before it won't count. I dunno. ._. My logic sucks. Cause it didn't seem to surprise them Yakone was a blood bender, right?

Anyway, that's all, ohh, you'll have to excuse me but I did use a quote or two from the movie, it fits so well!


	3. Chapter 3

_In his early twenties, Yakone had move up the ladder of the triad lifestyle. He was already known to a few people. He was smart, kept his cool, and even charming. The young adult began to make a name for himself. A name in this dark business. He did more than run errands. He was in charge of his own little group. There was nowhere he walked that no one coward in fear. Hid behind walls or stores to avoid him. The simple-minded people feared him. And he loved it. It did not matter how it was achieve or how he got it-forced or sincere- he gained these peoples respect. _

_Yakone had moved out from his parents and lived in a luxury home, at the time he bought the best and only the best. He had women craving his attention. Every day was a new girl dangling on his arm. Oh yes, he had the wealth he wanted. Wearing the finest clothing, the sharpest shoes, classy watches, ate the best meals, got the best foods, the dream life. The sky was the limit and Yakone surpassed it. When he walked into a room, everyone aim to please him. They catered to Yakone. However, it still was not enough. He was only the second in command, but he wanted the throne. He wanted the power the boss of the Monsoons had. The respect he had, sure it was nice for Yakone, but he saw the way the people looked to the boss, like he was another being entirely. _

_His brown hair slicked back into a low ponytail, he watched as the boss sat at table, surrounded by his guards. He needed to take him down. Yakone gazed at him with only one intention: murder. Kill the leader and every one he owned, Yakone would gain. No one dared tried to take out the boss, mainly because he himself a powerful water bender as well. One guy tried to and now well, he ain't around to tell the tale. But this clever man had one thing no one else had, determination. And when he wanted something, he was going to do everything he could to gain it. He'll break necks, step on people, use any and every one to get his way. _

_No, Yakone, no longer cared about others; he got this far on his own and that is how it would stay. Why, they would just bail on you last minute when you need them most. He had seen this happen a few times. With this lifestyle, friends and money-were like oil and water. He was not going to be the sucker this time or any other time. Who needs friends? The next day, he told a few people about his plan, to take out the boss. Knowing the word would reach him. Yakone wanted him to know that he was coming for him. _

_The boss did one thing Yakone wasn't expecting. _

_Walking out of the bar, Yakone placed his hands over his mouth. It was a cold winter night. Not that he didn't mind too much, but he still got a little chilly. It wasn't until, a man ran to Yakone. His tanned face red and he panted for breathe. "If you want a meal, I think you're a little late it." Yakone said, pointing to the restaurant closing._

_"Y-Yakone, you-your mother!" He breathed._

_Yakone focused his blue eyes on him, "what about her?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

_Without a second to spare, Yakone told him to show him. They ran the way there. After his dad died, he moved his mother to a safer side of Republic City, he might not have liked his parents so much to have a decent relationship with them, but he still cared for his mother. She was always so caring and warm. That no matter what mess he was in, she welcomed her son with opened arms. They got to his mother's home in about ten minutes. Yakone ran up the stairs to her bedroom, along the way he noticed the house was a mess. Coming to the bedroom, he saw his mother, on the ground. _

_Another triad member approached Yakone. Both of them looked at each other, no words were in need. He knew what happened and knew whom. The water bender went over to his mother, who was left dying on purpose. She looked at her son with tired eyes. Her body weakens, she cried. "I...tried...to..." _

_"Don't worry about it, I'll get you fixed up and-" Yakone stopped when her hand touched his face._

_She frowned, the wrinkles on her face followed, showing even more signs of her age, "so...cold..." She gave a weak smiled before telling her son something else. Yakone looked at her afterwards, and no longer did her eyes show the sign of life._

* * *

A light melody from the radio filled the office. Silken drapes on the windows. A decorative blue and white rug in the middle of the wooden floor. Paintings and plants adorn the room.

Sitting at his desk, one of the street kids had told him about the police chief being on edge all the time. Pacing around in her home, yelling, while her husband attempted to calm her down, by yet all of it failed. He knew he had the police on their knees. A very satisfying feeling. Dismissing the street kid, he stared out the window. The leaves began to fall again. Kicking his feet up on the wooden desk, he leaned back in his chair. Yakone recalled the meeting between groups; it did not go over so well. Despite the fact, they all were polite about it when it was over, you could sense an underlining of deceit. An unsettling feeling, so to speak. A knock on the door. "Come in..."

"Yakone, there's a problem."

"With what?" He turned his sights to the door.

"The...shipment, it's gone."

Removing his feet from the desk, planting them on the floor, "what?"

"It-it's gone, sir."

Before Yakone could speak, the music cut off, replaced by a voice.

'Everyone, as head of this Metal bending Police Force, I ask all of you, who were ever threaten, taking advantage of, bullied, blackmailed by any of the triads to step forth and help put these people away for good! My friends, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, created this place with one and one thing in mind. To unite every one of all kind. Benders and non-benders, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads, Fire Nation and Water Tribes. A place where no one had to feel weak and treated unfairly. But these gangs, these men, they are using fear to stop you from talking. They are using the power-which does not belong to them- to keep you in your place! Are you not tired of it!

Every day they beat down your doors, every day they threaten to take your life, what use are the police force if you don't tell us! How can we help you if you don't want to help yourselves? I know what's it like, for everyone else to think your helpless, let me tell you something Republic City, you are not helpless! You can do this, and we need your help-

Yakone cut off the radio by throwing sharp ice stakes at it. It made some rustling noises and the electricity sparked. Those tactics will not work, everyone in this city feared him more than anything in the world, and no one will talk. He looked at the man, "go find out and tell me what happened! Are those Agni Kai's trying to take my business! Anything! I want answers and I want 'em now!" Yakone yelled and punched a gap in his desk.

"Y-yes sir..."

Shaking his fist, he pulled the wood from his hand. He worked too hard and too long to get to the top. And he wasn't going to let anything compromise that. Nothing.

* * *

**Authoress notes:** Yakone is finally on the character list! Which I'm surprised he wasn't in the first place. Yeah, I don't really tend this to be very long. Hey, did anyone notice that no matter how tough the guy is they always care about their mothers?

._. Self promo? Sorry, but if anyone is curious check out my 'Dance a Little Closer' fic, its rated M for Maddness! No, but still couldn't hurt right? (I'm too new at asking, sorry!) but please and thank you, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days had passed Yakone and a group of the ones he trusted most, a group no greater than five, stood near him. Silence crowded them, like the strangers that showed up. He stared into the hole that was dug, watching the two men carefully lower the body-sized box. A few had questioned why Yakone was waiting, why he didn't face the head of the Monsoons, right then and there that night. Truth was he was not in the right state of mind. He had just lost his mother and for what? She had nothing to do with it, she knew nothing of the details he did. _

_Yakone gritted his teeth, memories ran in his mind. He had learned everything from her. She taught him how to waterbend; all those nights spent with her learning the basics. And when he learned how to bloodbend, she didn't discourage him. She told him to embrace it. She too could bloodbend. Yakone's mother told him, because of her bloodline- that the strongest blood bender in history ran through his genes, his very being. That this black art was something to be used wisely and usefully. At nights, on a full moon, she had him practice on small creatures, animals mostly. _

_Then one day, Yakone was expecting to bloodbend more animals, but instead she told him to bloodbend her. He was shock by this. This was his mother. She was nothing but kind to him, though these words repeated in his thoughts. "Unless you can fully control a human being, you'll never realize your full potential as a blood bender." And he did, she jerked and twisted for seconds at time. She then was able to tell to focus more. Yakone, did as she said. When finish, she did the same to him, instantly bringing him down to his knees, psychically. He was astonished by his mother's ability. In addition, she praised her son once she released him from her blood bending hold and said that one day when he masters the art, she will tell him a secret._

_Then not too long after that, blood bending was declared illegal._

_After that, Yakone was more secretive about his blood bending. He snapped back to the real world when he felt a hand on his back. People, that knew her, showed their grief at her premature death. Others gave Yakone hateful looks; as if to tell him, it was his fault. And it was. Turning around, he walked to the cart, the sun high in the sky. His men followed._

_"Where you going Yakone?" One asked._

_"To end this..." Yakone spoke cruelly. Then set out on their way to leader of the Monsoons. It didn't take long to get there, fifteen-maybe thirty- minutes best. During the whole time, each one of them prepared, bring water skins with them. Yakone sat there, silent, not doing a thing. They questioned about his water supply but he didn't answer. The ostrich-horse came to a halt, they were outside a restaurant. This was the place the boss went to other than the usual place. Yakone knew he was on the top floor, the fifth floor. As they made their way into the building, ignoring everyone there, all Yakone thought about was his mother's last words. It only fueled him more. _

_On the top floor, Yakone's men used water bending to freeze the guards and another broke the door down. There was defiantly surprise in the air. Two women jumped from the bed, screaming. The boss just sat up and looked at the men breaking in his room. "If you wanted to talk, you could've asked nicely."_

_Yakone stood in front of his men, looking at the room. Two large windows on either side of the bed and one on the wall across from it. Clothing scattered about the floor and the women in the corner frighten and scared, covering themselves with the curtains from the window. The room smelled terribly of pissed-wine, cigars, and sex. He then glanced back at the over-size elderly man on the bed. _

_"Oh, no words? I'd invite ya to stay but as you can see I'm busy." He shook his head and adjusted himself on the wooden bed. _

_"You," he started, "my mother had nothing to do with this and you killed her." Yakone said, anger spilled from his words._

_The boss laughed, "I'm surprised at you, what did you expect? You go around telling my people, that you-a twenty-something year old punk- is gon' take me out?" He voiced raised, "you either gotta be a crazy son of a bitch or a dumb motherfucker."_

_"I ain't leaving this place until body is being carried out here," Yakone said, "I sure hope there's enough people here to carry you."_

_He rose from the bed, only wearing pants. "You got the nerve to make a bold move like that." Yakone stood his ground. The boss waterbend the plants, leaving them to wilt away and aimed spikes of ice at Yakone and his men. Yakone dodge it easily, two them barely missed while three of them were pinned to the wall. The boss waterbend more plants and aimed for Yakone only this time, a few spikes grazed Yakone but not enough to put him down. One of the ice nearly hit the women, who screamed even more before running out the room. _

_Yakone's men offer to help, but he held his hand up not to. Even after the three were free, Yakone refused their help._

_"Oh, what no fight?" The boss taunted, before beginning to waterbend the last pot of plants. "You know, the night I visited your hag of a mother, she died screaming like the pig she was." The boss had a clear shot of Yakone, who stood near the window._

_"What?" Yakone said._

_"I said your mother died screaming like the whoring pig she was!" The boss again threw ice daggers at Yakone, but he did nothing to move. Then the daggers stopped inches in front of Yakone's body. The boss frozen in place, looking into the eyes of Yakone. "The hell is this!"_

_The ice dropped and broke in contact with the floor; Yakone forced the boss's body off the ground and toward the window. _

_"Wh-wait! Wait a minute!" The bossed yelled. _

_In seconds he was pushed through the glass window and heading for the ground, head first. The bossed screamed, Yakone looked out the window, "Did she sound anything like that!" He yelled before the boss hit the ground._

_People began to gather around the Monsoons boss, who lay motionless on the concrete ground. Blood puddled up around his torso. They looked up, saw a broken window, and wondered what happened. Yakone proceeded to leave the room, his men followed shocked at what they just witnessed. All anyone knew was the boss was dead and the Monsoons had no leader. Leaving out the back door, Yakone had a smile on his face._

_'You don't need the moon to bloodbend'. _

* * *

No one spoke, no one came forth, and it stayed the same as it had before. The chief of police would constantly go around asking people for any information about Yakone. About blood bending. Nothing. She was frustrated.

Inside his home, Yakone and his trusted men sat in a room. It has been nearly four months and they could not figure out why the shipments of illicit items were disappearing. They broke into other triad's territory but nothing showed up. The curtains were drawn and only a few fire lamps lit the room.

Yakone leaned in his chair, facing the men standing there. He glanced at them, "you come here with nothing?"

"Well...Yakone, we-"

"No, for weeks I've told you find out, anything, and you come back with nothing?" Yakone told them clearly upset, "there is no profit in anything that doesn't exist!" Yakone hated to lose money, and he was losing it fast.

One of them sighed, "All we know is that it ain't the other triads doing. Word has it, their things are missing too."

This perked Yakone's interest, "the cops?"

"No, they were too busy trying to lock you up, no disrespect." Another said.

Yakone nodded, he did not have to worry so much about the metal bending police, and they were going nowhere. With more than ten years of doing this, he knew every trick in the book. If their rivals were not messing with them who was. Yakone stood up and opened the curtains near him. "Keep your ears and eyes open, for anything. Whoever is doing, they are staying in the dark. I don't want to be surprised. Find out about whomever these assholes are before they even know what hit them, we'll teach them what happens when they mess with the Red Monsoons."

"Yes boss." They said together before leaving the room.

More time flew by and there was hardly any talk in Republic City. Money was flowing from their protection service Yakone ran, so other triads didn't mess with people on his turf. Days turned into weeks and nothing showed up. Every shipment that came in was the same, empty. This was confusing the leader, to the point he had order a group to be at the docks before the shipment arrived. He also told them if anyone showed up to take them in. The first time, nothing happened, the crew would do their mandatory check before bringing the crates out. They had no way to suspect a thing until it seemed odd. Always the same crew checks these boats. No matter what, the same number of people and same person watching out. This disturb the water benders, quietly, they kidnapped the man with the checklist and brought him back to Yakone.

He was tied up and blindfolded to a chair. No idea where he was or what was going on. Suddenly the blind fold came off and a light blinded him. When his eyes adjusted, he looked at Yakone. Then the other guys around.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Yakone said, he snapped his fingers and two of the men grabbed one of the people arms, untying it and held it out in front of Yakone. "What were you doing at the docks?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer!" Yakone bloodbent one of his fingers and broke it. "Again, what were you doing?"

The man was still yelling after his pinky finger was twisted broken. "I-I...I don't know what yo-you m-mean!" He cried.

"Not what I'm looking for." Yakone again bloodbent, now the man's ring finger was broken but this time in two places. "You got three more left." He screamed and cried for some time, Yakone asked him again. When he didn't answer, his middle finger was broken in three places. Then his index finger-broken in four places. By now his hand looked like bruised up sausage links. They were discolored and swollen. "I better get an answer, otherwise you'll find out how I can break your thumb in five places." He told him.

Breathing harder and harder, the man had spit running down his chin and tears dried on his cheeks, "alright...alright." He finally spoke, "I..." he breathed, "I was hired by this group."

"Who?"

"I..I don't know, I swear, they just contact me by letters with money in them if I take the crates that were marked by them and switch them with empty ones." He spilled. "I just do it, I didn't know it was yours, I swear!" Yakone stared at him. "If you don't believe me, there's a note from them in my pocket, look!" He begged.

Yakone mentioned his men to check, one of them handed Yakone a folded piece of paper. Instructions on what to do, which ones and where to drop it off. He crumpled the paper and walked out the door.

"Boss?" One of them yelled, he ran to Yakone. "Boss, what are you doing."

"Keep an eye out on him; I'll check this out myself." Yakone said.

The pickup spot was at an abandoned home in the poverty area of the city. He found the address and waited across the street. Then sun was going down and night would fill the sky. Yakone was very patient and did not move or make a sound. Eventually, when the quarter-moon hit the center of the indigo color sky. A couple of men showed on the scene. Neither looked like any part of the Agni Kai's, the Dai Li's, or Triple Threat. Yakone perked up his ears and tried to listen in on them, when he couldn't he got closer.

"Where is it?"

"I dunno, but this ain't gonna end good."

"You think those benders got to the stuff?"

"Nah, their probably killin' each other off, trying to find it. Let's head back."

"Yeah, once those triads finish each other off, the new gangs of non-bending can run this dump."

Yakone watched as they left, _non-bending groups, _he questioned in his mind. He had to admit, that was clever. No one would ever think of a triads made up of nonmembers, when there were the dominating ones like his. Heading back to his home, he thought about a way to catch these creeps with their pants down. He was not going to let some people slid by just because he admired them, no. They need to know that no one, benders or non-benders, messed with Yakone. Actually, no one messed with Yakone and lived to tell about it.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **

I went there, do not kill me, but I did use the things Yakone did with his kids. However, unlike him, his mom was a very nice woman. So...blame her for teaching Yakone to bloodbend awesomely. XD.

Oh, and thank you, Apples who dance with Oranges (I love this pen name!) for the new review. You're awesome for it! And thanks again Joker for another cool review. :D And thanks to everyone who has been taking the time out to read this. Means a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

_Waking up early the next morning, Yakone got dressed as usual as if nothing changed for him. He washed up, put on his clothes and walked downstairs. As with every day, he wore the common colors of the Water Tribe. His hair pulled back in a low ponytail. When his foot hit the last step, he heard a voice from the distance. Looking up from the ground, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes. _

_"Well, good morning to you."_

_Yakone blinked in surprised, "Mom?" She nodded her head, Yakone sighed in relief. "I must be outta my mind, I had this strange dream." Yakone said as he placed a hand on his forehead, then he removed it and looked at his mother, "what are you doing here?"_

_"I thought I would walk with you today, we never did spend so much time together." She said as she went to the front door. _

_He did not object to the choice, the young man just shrugged and went into the outside world. They walked side by side down the street. It was a busy day this morning. He wondered why. Vendors settled shop to sell simple items like fruits, vegetables, jewelry, threads, and even quick meals for anyone who was in a rush._

_His mother started out, "I know you would get upset at this but, "she looked at her son, "when are you going to settle down?" She questioned._

_"Ma, I'm not even thirty, I have time." He said._

_His mother shook her head, her greying hair bouncing along, "and then you'll be forty, then fifty, son, I would like you to have some grandchildren before I pass to the Spirit World." She pestered, but in a sweet way. She tapped Yakone on the back after a few minutes of silence, "you know, your dad-"_

_"Don't start with him."_

_"Yakone," she almost pleaded, "you two had your differences but that didn't change anything. You're still his son." He rolled his eyes at his mother's words. She frowned, "One of these days, you'll understand."_

_"That'll be the day." He muttered._

_For a while, they walked in silence, every now and then his mother would bring up past events. Times he would get in trouble with officials, when he used to pull jokes with his water bending, or just be an all-around troublemaker. Remembering all the little things brought a smile to Yakone's face. He did receive some odd looks, but he did not care. He was walking with his mother. She was always so sweet. So wise and beyond anything he deserved. Before they knew it, Yakone and his mother where near the park of Republic City, enjoying the quality time together. Yakone had told his mother about the progress he made with his blood bending, and she looked pleased. Saying how his great-grandmother would be proud to know her living heirs have mastered the skill in such an impossible way. _

_"Ma, how did you learn to use it without the full moon?"_

_She looked surprised, and then smiled, "before I met your father. I was such a trouble maker."_

_"You?" He said surprisingly._

_She laughed, "Yes, it runs in the family." She looked at Yakone, "but I was also in the wrong place at the wrong times. It was during the Hundred Year War, I ran into a group of Fire Nation benders. I was in the Fire Nation with my mother, and it was not common you would see water benders there. However, a few of them, no older than me, thought they could bully me. I had already known of blood bending after visiting grandmother a few times." She placed a hand on her forehead, shaking her head, "oh how I wished it was a full moon in the day time. It wasn't strong then but I focused enough because I wasn't going to let anyone push me around. I remember the feeling, the power the moon gave and I just picture it was there. Next thing you know...I was blood blending them." She looked back at Yakone, "before I could tell grandmother, we were heading back to the North Pole, and then I met your father." She said. "You look so much like him." _

_"Don't remind me." He spoke, "you always did have stories, ma." Yakone added._

_"And you will too, because when you have children you can pass down the story to them, and they can to their kids and so on." she stared up at the sky, "so that way, Hama's struggles is never forgotten and our line can learn what it takes to bloodbend. Determination." She grabbed her son's hand. "Yakone, I need you to promise me something." _

_They stopped walking, Yakone looked down. "I told you, I will have a family...one of these days. Now, is just not the time."_

_She swayed her head to the sides, "When you see a chance to leave this lifestyle, please...I should've told you this sooner but, just promise me you will leave and start over." She said._

_Nodding in agreement, but Yakone didn't understand why she was being this way. "Now, we should probably go home." As he was about to walk off he was stop in place. Yakone looked and she held on to his hand. "Ma?"_

_"Yakone,"_

_He looked around, they were at the cemetery, he sighed in annoyance, "Ma, I don't want to visit dad's grave. I really don't."_

_"That's not why...I need you to forgive yourself."_

_He shrugged, "what for, it wasn't my fault and I've dealt with it."_

_"Have you?"_

_"Yakone?" A voice came from behind him._

_He turned around and saw his second-in-command, Koyuk, "What is it?"_

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_Yakone gave him a confused look then gave a slight smile, "of course, I'm just talking to my-" he turned to where his mother was, but no one was there, the smile vanish. That's when he looked at the spot he stood. It wasn't his father's grave, it was his mother's. And all those memories of the pass few days rushed back to his mind. Yakone didn't fee surprise or felt numb. Then he realized after all these days, he wasn't over her death. And he wasn't sure if he'll ever be. _

_"She was like a mother to all of us, Yakone, she'll be missed greatly." Koyuk said._

_Nothing slips passed his lips. The water bender stood over her semi-fresh grave. The engraving in the stone, the stone that was halfway buried in the ground just like the others, it read- Arikka, 60ASC-105ASC. He took a very, very deep breathe. He closed his eyes, only to stay strong and not shed a tear. He turned around and saw not only Koyuk, but the others as well. The ones that had his back ever since before this started. _

_"Ready?" Koyuk asked before they started walking, Yakone nodded. _

_He took one last look at the site._

_' *...in the end, the most important thing to accept is that no matter how alone you feel, how painful it may be, with the help of those around you, you'll get through this too.'_

* * *

A couple of weeks went by everything was quiet for a while. After the discovery of the non-benders triad, it stopped many the wars and complications of the bending gangs. What did they stand a chance? Still Yakone had a knot in his gut, as if there was more to them than what the surface revealed. They manage to agree to meet, all of the leaders of the triads. All five. However, it depends if five of them were leaving out of that meeting alive and kicking or dead. Yakone could not sleep and stood outside in the moonlight. Just staying in this half-lucid moment.

A few moments later, another person joined Yakone on the balcony. "Boss..." he said.

The man didn't respond for a second, when he did he asked, "how's your family?"

Taken by surprise he answered, "They're fine. My son just turned three."

Yakone nodded, he was nearing fifty and when he thought back on his life, it seemed empty. No matter how much money he had, how many women he was with, it didn't matter so much at this point in his life. "Koyuk..."

"Yes?"

"Once this all ends this thing with the triads, the police, all of it. I think..." he paused for a second, the sighed heavily. "Never mind." He walked inside, going pass Koyuk. "This day just gets to me." He whispered.

Koyuk could figure what his boss meant. He closed the doors to the outside world. "If I learned anything, nothing worth having comes easy." He said walking out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yakone asked.

"I think you know exactly what it means." Koyuk told him, then left.

Yakone watched as the door to his study closed. His blue eyes looked at the picture in front of him. His mouth opened as if he was going to speak, but then closed. Placing the frame down, he prepared himself for the next day. Half of him hoping it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Ahh, sorry for the shortness and the sappiness. But I was re-watching 'Skeletons in the Closet' and from the looks of it, despite how evil he was. I really think there was a decent side to him, I mean he wasn't as bad as Ozai (that guy wanted to rule the world, kill off water benders and the whole air benders were gone cause of him, Yakone just wanted Republic City...I mean when you think about it. ...) Anyway! He took Noatak leaving hard, so I could only image how he must felt, in my head, about his mom gone. And I happened to be watching Scrubs too. So, it was inspired by both. Any who, at some point, Yakone had to know this life was not going last forever.

Oh, and I was wondering, if you all wanted me to write about his time in the Northern Water Tribe. It was a thought that I had, and I was going to extend it, but I dunno.

I was listening to: 'Winter' by Joshua Radin. 'Sideways' by Citizen Cope. 'Collide' by Howie Day. It really set the mood to write this.

*Quote from Scrubs, S03xEp14 'My Screw Up'.

Last, his mother was only 45, so had it been canon and she didn't die, you know she would've lived to see his kids. :(


End file.
